disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scent of a Hoodie
"Scent of a Hoodie" is the first segment of the fortieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 6, 2017 alongside "Rest in Pudding", and is the first segment of the fifth episode in the third season. Synopsis Star goes to the Royal Laundry, and meets the Knight of the Wash. Plot Marco prepares to leave back to Earth. He says goodbye to the entertainers, Moon and River (who gives him a special cape to wear). He finally says goodbye to Star who gives him a long hug. Before going back through the portal, he asks Star if he has seen his hoodie, but she tells him that she will keep looking for it. Upon him finally leaving, Star brings her bedroom loft back and pulls his dirty hoodie out from her bed where she proceeds to sniff it and reminisce on their adventures together. Pony Head unexpectedly arrives, having just returned from doing her hair, and finds out about Star's secret keepsake. She criticizes Star's decision, mostly because the hoodie stinks, and swipes it from her and drops it down the laundry chute in an attempt to get her to move on with her life. Desperate, she runs down to the laundry room. The two get to the entrance where they are greeted by Sir Lavabo, a dutiful knight who for "over forty years" has sworn to uphold the laundry service in the castle. Star is annoyed at his strict guidelines that he follows and she is in a hurry to get the hoodie and tells her to wait for forty eight hours for the hoodie to be washed and cleaned. Pony Head insists they leave, but Star is determined to get it back. As Sir Lavabo gets the hoodie and prepares to wash it, Star declares her intent to get it back from him with Pony Head joining her cause (mostly because she is disgusted with Sir Lavabo's diligence of always following the rules and sees it as him bossing Star around). After a chase through the laundry room, Star corners Sir Lavabo and traps him before he can toss it in the wash. He resigns himself to death, but Star tells him she just wanted her hoodie back and realizes that she has become obsessed. Sir Lavabo washes the hoodie, but tells her he put it on the gentle setting. Upon getting the hoodie back, Star claims that it still has Marco's scent, but Sir Lavabo tells her that it is only a memory with Pony Head adding that the "earth turd scent" is in her heart. Back on earth, Marco receives his hoodie back and happily puts it back on. He sniffs it and comments that it "smells like Star"; pleasing him. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Damon Jones as Sir Lavabo *Patrick Stump as Ruberiot *Natalie Palamides as Foolduke Trivia * Star mentions the events of "Interdimensional Field Trip", "Fortune Cookies", and "The Bounce Lounge". * The spell Star uses to make her 'new room' is the spell she used when she first came to the Diaz's house and made a room for herself there. * The episode's title may be based on the film Scent of a Woman. * Sir Lavabo's name sounds like the Spanish word Lavar, which means "to wash" in English. Gallery Scent of a Hoodie poster.png Scent of a Hoodie concept 1.jpg Scent of a Hoodie concept 2.jpg Scent of a Hoodie 2.jpg Scent of a Hoodie 3.jpg Scent of a Hoodie 4.jpg Scent of a Hoodie 5.jpg External links *Scent of a Hoodie at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes